Amnesia
by Kilulu
Summary: Ino has an accident, the last names she remembers are Shikamaru, Sakura, and Chouji when her eyes open she sees Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, She believes they are them and now she thinks she's in love with her best friend Shikamaru! InoGaara
1. Friends the accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If you don't believe me then blush thank you!**

**Hey people of the world! I just want to say that I'm also a part of the 3 fanficateers! Not only is this our first challenge but this is my first story so don't be mean. Anyway, this challenge is between me, Kirri Kitty, and Lone Devil. The challenge is to each come up with a Gaara/Ino plot of our own.**

**Kirri Kitty's- Switch**

**Lone Devil's- That night**

**And drum role**

**Mine- Amnesia**

**_Chapter one: Friendship; The accident _**

"Shika, hurry up and come on out!" Ino called loudly. Chouji and Sakura were right behind her.

"Alright you troublesome girl, I'm leaving." Shikamaru sighed. It was hard for him to follow the directions of **TWO **troublesome girls at the same time. There was Ino, rushing him to hurry up to hang out and there was his mother, telling him he can't leave until he finishes his food, and he's a slow eater.

When Shikamaru finally came out, he walked in the middle of Chouji. Ino and Shikamaru were in the middle while Chouji was next to Shikamaru and Sakura was next to Ino.

Ino was the best friend of all the girls but mostly Sakura. Even when they were strictly rivals, they would always protect each other with their lives. Ino would do the same for her teammates, as well as they would for her.

They all watched as Chouji ate his chips nonstop. He accidentally missed his mouth and it went inside his nose. Everyone laughed, they thought with all his practice he'd never miss.

Ino stopped laughing 'What would my life be like without Chouji?'

Chouji ate a whole BBQ stick with one swipe.

Ino laughed lightly. 'I'd probably still be shallow and against fat people. I wouldn't be a very good ninja because I would starve myself to only drink water and eat ice. His power taught me that to gain energy I'd have to eat, even if it was a little bit.'

Shikamaru sighed and lay down turning away from the group.

Ino lowered her shoulders. 'He's so lazy, but what would my life be like without him?'

Not even a second after Shikamaru hit the ground he started snoring.

Ino laughed in her head. 'I'd still be very ignorant and always want to be the leader. He also helped me increase my brain cells in Shouji. I hated it but that was his favorite game so we played over and over again, I never one though. I beat Sakura almost all the time.'

"Okay guys, I'm going home now." Sakura announced wiping the invisible dirt from her dress.

Chouji got up as well. "I'm going to go to Ichiraku, I'm still hungry."

Ino nodded at them and stared at the stars. 'Sakura, I wouldn't be me without her.'

Sakura looked down at Ino. "Are you sure you don't want me to keep you company since Shikamaru is asleep?"

Ino smiled a bright smile. "It's okay Sakura, you can go home, and besides, Shika needs me to watch over his lazy ass."

Sakura nodded and walked away. "Without her I wouldn't be as strong as I am now, when Asuma sensei died she let me train with her and she begged Tsunade to help me too. I'm still not as good a medic as her but I'm still very good.'

Shikamaru stared at Ino. 'What is Ino doing?'

Ino didn't even notice his hand moving in front of her face. 'Over the next years will I ever forget them? Or will they forget me? No it's Ino-Shika-Chou forever! Where does that leave Sakura? In my heart, if I can etch all of them in my minds, they'll be with me forever.'

Shikamaru for once was the one annoyed. "Hey Ino, I'm going home!"

Ino snapped out of her 'daydream'. "Huh, okay."

Shikamaru stood up and jammed his hands in his pockets. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Ino shook her head. She still wanted to stay here. "No, but you can take the blanket and basket home."

Shikamaru groaned. "I didn't agree to take them."

"Too bad, I need your strength. You wouldn't let a pretty girl walk home with a blanket now would you?" Ino asked folding the blanket.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Yeah if I don't want to carry it, and I don't."

Ino made her eyes watery and a shinier blue. "S-Shika, if you send a pretty girl like me out at night with a blanket, men might take it the wrong way and try to rape me."

Shikamaru thought about it. 'Ino's a ninja. She can take care of herself. Then again if for some reason something happened to her dad would hack me to pieces.'

Ino put the blanket in his hands. "Okay, go."

Shikamaru grumbled a 'troublesome' and left.

……………

"It's been a long time since we've been to Konoha." Temari stated happily.

Kankuro elbowed Gaara. "She's so excited to see her lazy pineapple-head."

Temari sent Kankuro a death glare and cracked her knuckles. "At least I'm happy to see someone!"

Gaara shook his head.

"Well I'm happy to see pinky the brain and Blondie the vane." Kankuro shot back.

"If you were excited to see them you would at least know their names, Sakura and Ino, teammates of Naruto and Shikamaru." Temari answered smartly.

Kankuro grinned. "If you know their names, you must be excited to see them. I like Yuri."

Gaara blinked when Temari hit his brother to the floor with her fan.

…...

After about an hour of reminiscing about her past with her friends, Ino stood up and left.

She was about a block away from her street.

"Watch out!" a man's voice yelled.

Ino looked in his direction. A wagon was coming, very fast. Ino tried to jump but oil from the wagon covered the street and she couldn't move.

Ino was about to use her 'super human strength' Tsunade taught her but before she could the heavy wagon hit her.

The last thing she remembered were the names of her closest friends… Shikamaru… Chouji… and Sakura. Not their looks, their personalities. Just their names and the fact that they were friends.

………………

"Watch out!" A man yelled.

A loud crash was heard.

"Oh my god, someone was hit!" A lady yelled.

"Call the ambulance!" A man yelled.

"It's Ino, Ino Yamanaka!" A customer of the flower shop yelled.

"You hear that?" Temari asked seriously. "It's the girl Kankuro's excited to see."

"Let's go look" the two boys said running to the noise.

"It's the Kazekage, move!" A civilian yelled.

Temari and Kankuro bent over to the bloody blonde's side. Gaara just stood with his arms crossed.

Ino opened her eyes slightly. "Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, you guys came."

Temari's eyes widened. "We aren't them!"

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Ino asked before her eyes closed.

"She has amnesia." Gaara said plainly.

"We better take her to the hospital ourselves. You know how long they take." Temari suggested.

"She's going on your back." Kankuro said to Temari.

……………

When they reached the hospital the ambulance was just about to leave.

They all waited in the waiting room, which was soon filled with people. She wasn't aloud visitors yet.

Gaara didn't want to be there but Temari begged him to stay. He didn't know if it was because she wanted Ino to know her saviors or because Shikamaru was there. He doubted it was the second reason because it would be inappropriate to flirt with someone whose friend is hurt or might die.

A nurse came out. "Ino's mom and dad, you are the first ones she can see."

When they came back out, Inoichi gave the sand siblings a hand shake while Ino's mom hugged them. When she was about to hug Gaara, he glared at her and she redirected her hug to her husband.

"Okay the people who saved Ino can see her now." The nurse called.

"Come on let's go." Temari said entering the emergency room. The two brothers followed.

"It's a good thing they came when they did." Her mother said.

"So how's Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"She has a type of amnesia." Inoichi answered.

"What kind of amnesia?" Sakura asked.

"Well we don't know the kind but, she can't remember some things." Her mother answered this time.

Chouji looked down shamefully. "If only I didn't go to Ichiraku, Ino and I would still be sitting there, and this wouldn't have happened."

Shikamaru put a hand on Chouji's shoulder. "No, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was the last person to see her."

"It's nobody's fault." Inoichi said strictly.

……………..

Ino sat on the bed glaring at the bottom of the bed. She heard the door open again and Shikamaru, Chouji and Sakura were there. (Really sand siblings)

"Hey Ino are you alright?" Temari asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me." Ino said happily.

"Do you think she knows that we aren't her friends?" Kankuro asked out loud.

Ino started to tear up. "You're not my friend anymore Chouji, why? It's Ino-Shika-Chou forever!"

Kankuro sighed loudly. "I'm not Chouji!"

"Yeah, we aren't Shikamaru, Chouji and Sakura." Temari said. "I'm Temari, he's Kankuro and he's Gaara, the Kazekage."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "What kind of joke are you playing?

"We aren't joking." Gaara said seriously.

"Shikamaru, what are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"Maybe tomorrow she'll remember her friends." Temari whispered to her brothers. "Well Ino, we're leaving, you rest up once the visitors are gone."

When they left the room, Kankuro walked past Ino's true friends and muttered "Your friend is crazy."

Sakura, Chouji and Shikamaru ran into the room.

"Hey Ino, do you remember us?!" Sakura yelled. 'Please say yes. Please say yes.'

"Uh, no who are you guys?" Ino asked.

All their eyes widened and thought similar thoughts. 'No how can this be happening?'

"Ino it's us, don't you remember me? I'm Sakura." Sakura asked hopefully.

"No you're not. Sakura was just here." Ino said angrily.

"Huh, that girl was Temari." Shikamaru said.

'That was what Sakura said.' Ino glared at him. "Oh and let me guess, you're Chouji."

Shikamaru's shoulders slumped slightly. "No I'm Shikamaru."

Chouji decided to give his name as well. "Oh, I'm Chouji."

Ino knew she was confused but she was certain that these people were not Shikamaru, Chouji and Sakura.

"Maybe she'll remember us tomorrow." Shikamaru whispered to them.

"No, I don't want to leave Ino here!" Sakura cried.

Now Ino knew she wasn't Sakura. The real Sakura calls her 'Ino-pig'. Well before she would but Ino knew that Sakura was smart enough to know that if she wanted her to know that she was the real Sakura she would call Ino 'Ino-pig'.

Then the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team came in. She didn't remember any of them when they identified themselves, she belived all of them. Since their names kind of suited their looks and personalities.

**Ta-Da short, I know, but I'm done. Please read and review. Yeah, I'm not sure, but I think out of the 3 fanficateers stories, mine is probably the shortest.**


	2. Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did sometimes but sadly, I don't.**

**So now that Ino's accident happened and she's rested up does she remember her real friends yet? Read to find out!**

**_Chapter 2: Seduction!_**

When Ino woke up the next morning, she was in the hospital. She remembered a lot more things for sure. She tried to get up but her body was still in pain. 'What happened?'

As if on q, a nurse walked in and answered the question in Ino's head. "Yesterday you were in an accident. A heavy cart-wagon hit you last night. If you had come any later, you would have died."

Ino gasped. 'I better go thank Shikamaru, Sakura, and Chouji for bringing me here last night, first up, Chouji.'

Ino walked down the streets of Konoha and all the people who saw her the previous day gave her looks of pity and some people gave her money. For some reason some people thought she was homeless and she was sleeping when she got ran over.

She saw Chouji playing with some puppets, must be a new hobby, although when some of Ino's memories came back she thought that his hobby was eating.

"Hey how come you're not eating?" Ino asked.

"Huh?" Kankuro stopped trying to fix his puppets. 'Oh no, it's that crazy girl from yesterday.'

Ino giggled happily. "Wow Chouji, only two days and you've lost a lot of weight." She complimented poking his stomach.

Kankuro on the other side didn't think of that as a compliment. Not only because he thought Chouji a lot fatter, but he never even considered himself fat. Now both Temari and Ino were practically calling him fat. 'Oh hell no did she just call me fat?'

Ino finally stopped. 'At least I didn't use the taboo word.'

"I'm not Chouji, get out of here." Kankuro yelled.

"Okay I'll let you play with your toys, bye!" Ino said cheerfully skipping away.

"They are **not **toys! They're ninja puppets!" Kankuro exclaimed, but she was too far to hear.

She finally spotted Sakura sitting on a table with the pineapple head and the fat kid that visited her yesterday. They were all eating ramen.

Ino started to run towards Sakura waving her hand in the air. When she was finally seated next to Sakura she grinned. "Hey Sakura, I just wanted to say thanks for taking me to the hospital yesterday."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Again, I'm not Sakura. You still have amnesia huh?"

Ino giggled, "Oh Sakura, you can be real funny sometimes, I'm off to say thanks to Shikamaru now, bye!" With that said Ino jogged away.

Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged worried glances. "When do you think she'll get her memory back?"

"You know that won't matter because she might be dead soon." Temari said plainly.

"What, what're you talking about?!" both boys exclaimed.

"Well if she's planning on thanking Gaara, who she called Shikamaru, yesterday… Well, she's annoying to you Shikamaru, so I think she'll be annoying to Gaara, and he isn't patient." Temari answered slowly.

"So you're telling me, that all this time you were explaining that slowly, Ino might be getting killed?" Shikamaru seethed.

Temari shook her head, "We can catch her, isn't she slow?"

"Since the second chunin exams she's gained a lot of speed you know." Chouji said.

"Oh then we better hurry!" Temari yelled grabbing them.

Gaara was walking to the training grounds to train and maybe have some peace and quiet.

He heard a loud "SSHHIIKKAA!" but he ignored it. Suddenly he felt a glomp on his back. He turned his head to see it was that blonde girl.

Ino let go of his neck. "Hey, Shikamaru, why'd you ignore me?!"

"I'm not Shikamaru." Gaara said coldly.

Ino giggled. 'Is this one of his IQ games? Since he's using his best arsenal against me, then I'll use my sexiness against him.' Ino smiled and hugged him from the front. "Oh come on Shika, don't be like that."

Gaara stiffened and felt VERY uneasy in her embrace, he had never been hugged by a girl before.

Ino slowly pulled out her hair tie, and let her flowing blonde hair fall graciously to her heels. Then she made her eyes look shiny and bluer and looked him in the eyes. She continued to hug him.

"Hey, do you want m to k-kill you?" Gaara asked nervously as she was clawing at his back (over clothes). It felt good actually.

"You know you like it Shika." Ino smirked playfully. "How about you make up a plan to get me off now?"

"I'll kill you if you don't stop." Gaara threatened weakly.

"Okay then I'll just lift my leg…" Ino lifted her leg in between his legs, massaging them as hers traveled higher and higher.

"Stop, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Shikamaru yelled running alongside Chouji and Temari.

"Hey, Kankuro, why didn't you stop her if you were watching them?" Temari asked.

Indeed Kankuro had been watching since she first glomped him. He had no idea what she was going to do but he just wanted to make sure that it was clear that his puppets were **NOT** toys.

"He seemed to enjoy it." Kankuro shrugged, luckily for him, Gaara didn't hear because he walked away as soon as Ino let go of him.

"Hey, it's the pineapple guy… Shikamaru wouldn't hurt me, we were just playing." Ino said cheekily. Everyone saw her seducing her best friend. 'How embarrassing…'

"Look, Ino I know you're confused now but, I'm Shikamaru. That was Gaara." Shikamaru explained slowly.

Ino scowled. 'I don't even know this guy and he's trying to play this game with me. Then again, so are Shikamaru, Sakura, and Chouji. So maybe they want me to play along.'

Temari stepped forward and raised her hands in defense. "Yeah, I'm Temari, he's Kankuro, and the pink headed girl is Sakura."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Then who am I?"

"Uh, you're Ino." Chouji answered scratching his head. 'I thought she knew that.'

"Oh okay." Ino sweat dropped and had anime tears streaming down her face. 'I'm in the hospital for one day and they don't even include me in the game!'

"What's up with her?" Shikamaru whispered to Temari.

"She's probably still getting used to this whole thing." Temari whispered back.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go now, bye!" Ino dismissed herself, waving back at them.

"Bye Ino." All of them called out to her.

"So I have to remember, Sakura is now Temari, Chouji is now Kankuro, and Shikamaru is now Gaara. So I'm going to call them by their play names." Ino squealed "This will be so fun!"

"Oh look there's Shika now, I mean Gaara now." Ino said to herself running to him. "He's with Naruto."

"Ahahaha, are you serious?! Ino seduced you?! Did you like it?!" Naruto laughed jokingly.

"Shut up, she did that because she thought I was…" Gaara started.

"Gaara, hi, I just wanted to say sorry for embarrassing you today." Ino apologized.

'She called me 'Gaara', is her memory back?' Gaara thought backing up. "It's okay."

Naruto watched the scene quietly.

Ino took a step forward, Gaara took a step back.

Ino gave him an angry look. "Are you trying to ignore **ME**?!"

Before he could answer Ino lunged forward and hugged him tightly. "You should know I do the opposite of what you say."

"Fine, then… hug me… more." Gaara pleaded uneasily. 'When I became the kazekage I vowed not to kill everyone, just enemies.'

She hugged him tighter "You know I'm not that easy Gaara… Hey you know what? 'Gaara' suits your looks well, it's very sexy."

Gaara gulped trying to stop his sand from attacking. 'Your name isn't sexy, 'pig'.'

Naruto broke down laughing and teleported away. He HAD to tell this to Sakura!

……………

Sakura was sitting on the bench where all those years she told Ino that they weren't friends anymore. She missed Ino; in fact this was the first time in a long time that she didn't spend the day with Ino. Not in training, not with friends.

"Sakura, guess what???!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura twitched, he was so annoying! Most days she could handle it but not right now. "What do you want Naruto?!"

Naruto giggled mischievously. "Ino likes Gaara."

Sakura looked up and gasped. "No that can't be she likes… either Sasuke or Shikamaru."

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, she likes Gaara, she seduced him and hugged him… oh and said he was sexy!"

Sakura grinned getting interested. "Spit it out, details please."

Naruto told Sakura word for word what Gaara told him, and what he saw with his own eyes. Being with a pervert sage for years, he also added some 'scenes' than never happened and he used a lot of 'hot' words describing stuff that didn't happen.

Sakura smiled wide-eyed. "Oh my god! Are you serious?!"

Naruto nodded. "Yup, every word."

**So, how'd you guys like it? Thank you, Kirri Kitty for writing some of it, and thank you all readers especially LoneDevil.**


	3. Public love

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto. Do you think I do? If so, I must be some kind of genius! **

**Authors note: Sorry I'm late, well my friend is writing most of this chapter for me again because I'm not there.**

_**Chapter 3: Public love**_

"Shika, I mean Gaara, when's the next time we're going on a mission with Chou-, uh Kankuro?" Ino whined.

Gaara was becoming very annoyed with Ino, she whined and whined. 'Gaara, let's train, Gaara, let's sit here and look at the clouds, Gaara, where ya going? Gaara, why do you look so annoyed? Gaara, I'm bored let's play a game!'

Even though he never listened to her, it was still very annoying, and his ears would hear a new level of loudness every time, yes, Ino would yell at him, and he regretted making that oath he wouldn't kill unless it was an enemy.

He even thought of different ways he could kill her without breaking that oath. One was he could break the alliance with Konoha, kill her, then re-new the alliance, but that was too risky. Two was, he could have a 'slip', everyone does it, when someone quits smoking, they might have a little 'slip' and smoke even one, or a girl on a diet might want something sweet, what do they do? They have a 'slip'. So why couldn't he have one? It made them feel good, and right now he wanted to feel good.

Sometimes she would accidentally call him Shika, if he wasn't so sure that was his name! She called him Shika, more than anyone (not including her) has ever called him Gaara.

He had a new found respect for the Nara boy. Gaara always thought of him as an extremely lazy guy that his sister had grown fond of, but now he knew the cause, the cause of his tiredness and laziness. It was this blonde hyperactive girl. At times, like now, she was like a younger Naruto.

Gaara had an urge to yawn but held it back. Then he glared at Ino through the corner of his eyes. 'Oh no, I'm turning into a Shikamaru! I'm going to be the next lazy bum! All thanks to this girl.'

Ino noticed the glare and gave him a questioning look. "Is something wrong, Gaara?" When he shook his head she grinned and continued walking with him.

'Why is she following? Did I invite her? I don't even remember! If I did, I regret that decision greatly.' Gaara thought to himself.

Gaara wondered if she was always like this or the accident damaged her brain to act a few years younger. If not, how is it possible that she has many friends?

Ino suddenly stopped; Gaara stopped too wondering why she stopped. There was a little girl sitting all alone, crying, and near her was a big group of kids playing tag. It looked like she wanted to play too but they wouldn't let her.

Gaara looked at the girl with a little pity, it didn't show on his face but that was what he was feeling. It was like him and Naruto. They were never aloud to play in the other kids' games.

Ino walked to the girl and sat by her side and the other kids' stared at them, a cool kunoichi, that hangs out with a Kage was talking to that unpopular girl.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, what's your name?" Ino informed nicely.

The girl tried to calm down her tears to answer. "M-my name… is H-Hisami N-Nami."

"That's a pretty name, are you planning on becoming a ninja?" Ino asked rubbing the girls back softly.

"Y-yes, but I failed becoming a genin last year, so the others don't want to talk to me." Nami said sadly, her tears finally died down.

"Don't worry you'll become a great one, if you need help, come visit me at the Yamanaka flower shop." Ino chirped rising to her feet.

Nami smiled brightly "Thank you Ino-chan"

Ino grinned. "You can just call me Ino, come on."

Nami raised an eyebrow but rose to her feet too following her, but started to hesitate when she was moving closer and closer to the other kids.

"It's okay," Ino whispered.

The children all gasped excitedly at the kunoichi coming closer to them, it was an honor to talk to a ninja that was nice and popular. The once rookie nine and Gai's team were all popular, strong, and nice.

Ino grinned at them. "Hey guys, have you met my little friend here?"

They all nodded looking between Ino and Nami.

"She's one of my good friends. Can she play with you guys?" Ino asked winking at them.

They nodded once again.

"Good, feel free to come over to the Yamanaka flower shop, if you need help with anything." Ino said waving goodbye.

Nami looked down, and then all of them started to talk to her and invited her to play.

Gaara stared at Ino in awe; he could actually come to like her. Maybe this was why she was liked by many. With her around, there was no such thing as being unpopular, because she would take them to the top with her. Besides Naruto, ho she pretty much didn't like until she was 13.

Some of the villagers were watching cautiously through their windows or peeking through the doors, or just hiding around buildings, it was amazing how nosy people were now a days, and how much they gossiped. Naruto's little 'news' had spread through some people.

They didn't think Gaara knew they were watching, but he knew, he just didn't know how many. He figured maybe four, but there were many more. He just tried his best to ignore it without being pissed off. This was his privacy and they were invading it.

When Ino walked besides Gaara one again she grabbed his hand in hers and to pull him along with her. "Sorry, I had a little business to attend to."

Gaara was staring at their connected hands. He was bushing and His heart was pounding and he didn't know why. He tried to stop it but nothing happened. It was times like this that he cursed having such a pale face, because his blush was completely visible. He was glad that there wasn't a big crowd, most likely because it was lunch time or training.

There were some people, unfortunately for Gaara, and they all gawked at the scene. Sabaku no Gaara was actually holding hands with a girl and blushing!

Gaara wanted to tell her to let go of his hand but he knew, with experience, that if he asked her to stop something she would take it further. She was stubborn like that.

Ino just smiled, she acted like this was nothing! Well, from what she's been doing to him, this _was_ probably nothing.

They were almost near the hokage's building, he for once, was glad to do some work, and dump this girl.

Gaara groaned in the back of his throat. 'Oh no, we're passing by _another_ girl.'

It was Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, 'Oh no, not Sakura!' Gaara thought cursing. If Ino thinks that Gaara is Shikamaru, and Sakura is Temari, who likes Shikamaru, and Ino seems to like Shikamaru too. This would be bad; Ino would probably glomp Gaara, trying to show 'Temari' that he was hers.

When Ino heard him groan she looked farther and saw team seven, she was kind of happy that he groaned when he saw 'Temari'. She was also pissed off that 'Temari' wasn't even from this village and two boys were following her like fan boys, or rather, she was following them.

Both boys visit her after her accident one was blonde with whiskers and the other had onyx hair, that resembled a chicken's ass, but he was really cute. Ino couldn't help but compare his hotness with 'Shikamaru's'.

Come to think of it, it was kind of weird to her. Some of her memory has been coming back and she knew that before the accident she didn't remember having a huge crush on him… and she could have sworn he always said a praise that made her want to choke him, but he never talked. Then there was Sakura, there was a certain name she called her, something on the face, but Sakura's face wasn't something to make fun of, well maybe the hair was a little wild. Chouji was the same though still chubby but he wasn't that chubby, then again he had a pill for it.

They were 3 feet away from them when Ino suddenly hugged Gaara and eyed Sakura, it was the kind of glare that said "He's mine bitch!"

Ino and Gaara still continued walking, but team 7 stopped in their tracks.

"See, what did I tell you?!" Naruto squealed.

"She just glomped him when we passes, How do we know that you just didn't tell her to do that when we passed?" Sakura asked loudly, she made a bet with him that what he said was false and so far he was winning. 'Great, now I have to buy him ramen.'

"No, I used my Sharingan, and they were holding hands before they even noticed us." Sasuke said his bored expression still in tact. Now that he couldn't have her, he kind of wanted her.

When Ino and Gaara finally made it to the Hokage's building, Gaara entered with a smirk, finally, no more Ino.

Unfortunately for him, Ino decided to wait out of the building for him. She was trying to remember things from before the accident.

'Am I thinking of someone else's life?' Ino thought breathing heavily, thinking it would help. 'I used to make fun of Sakura's oversized forehead and pink hair. Shikamaru was very lazy and had a pineapple looking head. Chouji, she remembered that the day before the accident he was fat, it was impossible to lose that much weight.'

Ino laughed lightly and pushed her thoughts aside. 'No maybe Chouji ate a soldier pill, Shikamaru got a new hairstyle, giving him a new personality, and Sakura died her hair, and made a new hairstyle to make her forehead look smaller, not to mention taller. I used to be taller. Well she is six months older than me… maybe she finally got her growth spurt.'

Ino sighed putting her head on her knees. She sat there for another half an hour, this time just light thinking.

Then Gaara finally came out with a light booklet of paperwork. His stoic face turned into a frown when he saw Ino sitting there. 'Oh no, here it comes 'Gaara, let's go here, Gaara, let's go there.'

Ino finally saw him and jumped up. "Gaara, let's go to Ichiraku, I'm hungry."

Gaara nodded, for he too was hungry. He just hoped nobody would be there to see him being bossed around by this blonde piglet. Yes, too him, her name matched her well, especially when she went shopping. If she was fighting over something with another pig-like girl, she would lick it and say, "Okay, here, you can have it." She was actually very strong and she would punch and kick like Tsunade, maybe even harder, just to get what she wants. On the battlefield she didn't even put half of that effort. If she did, she'd be an extraordinary shinobi, but she spent so much time on shopping and helping others come out of their shells than helping herself get stronger.

When they finally arrived at Ichiraku, Gaara let out a strained sigh. Since Naruto became a jonin, he's made A LOT of money and he recently gave ALL of that money to Ichiraku, so they can buy more ramen and make the shop bigger, and in return they gave him free ramen whenever he wants. Now Gaara really regretted this. He wanted nobody to be there but the whole rookie nine, Sai, Gai's team, and his own team was there, also including some dating couple. There were three more available seats. Two was in the middle of the couple and Sasuke. The other seat was next to Naruto.

Gaara pulled Ino to the side. "I'll sit next to Naruto and you can sit next to Sasuke."

Ino pouted, when it seemed like he didn't care she stopped and said fine.

When he was about to sit next to Naruto, she suddenly pulled him to sit next to her.

Gaara glared at her smiling face' "Why did you do that?" he seethed.

"Oh don't be a baby!" Ino laughed ordering her food. "Besides, why don't you want to sit next to me?"

"It's embarrassing." Gaara answered flatly.

"No it's not, what are you going to order?" Ino asked, passing him a menu.

Everyone was staring at the two of them accept the couple next to Gaara, since they didn't know how weird and odd this was.

Ino looked at them rudely, and they continued doing what they were doing.

When Ino and Gaara's ramen finally arrived, they started eating, but Ino, being very competitive wanted to be the best couple in the store, watched and copied what the other couple next to Gaara were doing.

'She put her hand on his lap and started kissing his ear. I'll do better than that!' Ino thought inwardly smirking.

She placed her hand on his lap causing him to choke on his ramen. Then she started to massage his thigh. He groaned a little but tried to push her hand away, but soon her hand wasn't the problem anymore. She kissed up his jaw all the way to his ear and started to kiss it, and then she started to stick her tongue into his ear and started to trail circles around his whole ear and nipped at his earlobe.

Gaara wanted to end this now so he attempted to jump out of the chair, when she grabbed something else… in between his thighs.

"You aren't planning on leaving me here, are you?" Ino whispered in his ear.

Gaara shook his head. 'Damn, too many witnesses to kill.'

"That's a good boy." Ino whispered and continued licking his ear and sucking his neck.

Unknown to Gaara, everyone was watching them. Ino knew and she was enjoying all the attention. Everyone near them was watching, with as much or even more fascination than team 7 when they wanted to see Kakashi's face.

………

Sakura stood up and grabbed Naruto from his _**very**_ clear view.

Once they were behind a bush, Sakura finally regained her composure. "Naruto, what the hell was that?!"

Naruto grinned and adjusted his headband. "See, what did I tell you?! Ino has a thing for Gaara!"

Sakura shook her head furiously, not believing her own eyes. "Since when did she start liking him? How did this happen?! Why Gaara?! She likes both Sasuke and maybe Shika-…"

Naruto noticed her pause. "Uh, what's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura laughed triumphantly. "I **knew** she liked that lazy butt!"

Naruto squinted his eyes and scratched his head. "Huh? Sakura, I think you're Confused, she likes Gaara, Gaa-ra, not Shikamaru!"

Sakura punched his head, but not too hard. "No I'm not! Don't you get it? After the accident, she forgot some names! She didn't forget the names she switched them. Remember, she thinks I'm Temari, Chouji is Kankuro, and Shikamaru is Gaara!"

Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't think that's it. I _**really**_ don't think a girl like Ino would like a guy like Shikamaru."

"**Cha, you're such an idiot!"** Inner Sakura thought.

Sakura stood dumbfounded. 'Whoa, did I have an 'inner Sakura' moment again? I haven't had one of those in a long time.'

Naruto looked at Sakura's face. "Oi, Sakura did you hear what I said?"

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry, I zoned out."

"I said if that's the case, what if she hung out with Gaara, thinking he was Shikamaru, then she started falling for Gaara." Naruto explained.

"That makes sense." Sakura frowned. No, the day she was outsmarted by Naruto! "Then again, maybe not, remember when we were walking she glomped him when she saw me, or 'Temari', maybe she **does** like Shikamaru."

"Well, like I said before, she could have fallen for Gaara now." Naruto smirked, he had his point proven. If anyone asks, he's smarter than Sakura! "I don't remember Ino _**EVER**_ kissing, hugging, or glomping Shikamaru."

"…" Sakura was speechless. Naruto beet her, in smarts! How could this happen?

Naruto grinned and started jumping. "I'm smarter than Sakura!"

Sakura growled and bonked his head. "Whatever, this was a one time thing!"

Naruto chuckled at the pink haired kunnoichi stomping away. 'At least I'm smart, no matter how many bonks to the head, my brain cells come back twice as much!' Naruto got up and jogged up to her, on the way back to Ichiraku.

………

Up till now, Ino was still licking Gaara instead of eating her own food.

Ino liked all the attention except from her old crush sitting right next to her. He was sending **her** baby death glares! "Who are you glaring at Uchiha!?"

Sasuke stared at her old number one fan girl in shock. 'I want her more.' How could that weak whore talk to him, a strong prodigy like that? "Hn, whatever."

Ino turned back around to her food. "Okay, whatever." She mocked.

Gaara stayed there, stiff. When he saw Kankuro look at him, he looked back at him with a face that obviously said: 'Help me from this crazy bitch!'

Kankuro immediately stood up to save his younger brother from being molested by a totally hot blonde girl. Wait what he was doing, was preventing his brother from having a girlfriend. He sat back down.

Gaara saw that Kankuro was standing and he actually smiled. That all changed when he sat back down. What a bastard. He sent Kankuro a glare, and gave him that same look.

Kankuro looked down, pretending not to notice him. Then he whispered to Temari, to ignore him too. 'Shit, am I killing myself for this?! My life, his happiness… I'll go with my life; maybe he won't be happy with her."

Kankuro ran and stole Gaara. "I need to borrow him for the day!"

Ino was furious. She tried to sit there calmly, eating her food. In her mind she had one thought. 'I'm going to kill him.'

All her thoughts went away when she felt Sasuke pull her chair closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the crook of her neck.

'Did my little show make him horny or something?' Ino thought. She pushed him off of her and looked in his eyes. Lust, it was a possibility. He leaned in to kiss her again.

Ino backed up a little, should I let him kiss me or should I put my straw in his nose? Both would be fun…

**What will she do? Take a guess…**


End file.
